The NFiles
by Marshmallows rock
Summary: Remember Kayla? She's back, and having seen an alien in the neighbourhood, she tells Steph, who had seen the same thing when she was Kayla's age. Soon, there is professionals on the case........by the names of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder.
1. Chapter 1

The N-Files

Chapter 1: Kayla returns

Notes: I didn't want Kayla to leave, so I brought her back. I know this is a crappy chapter, but it does get better.

Dedication: jackieleanne, for being such a helpful critic

Kayla Thomas looked out the hostel window. Baby Ashley was snoozing in her cot, which was really just the top of her pram taken off the frame. Not 5 miles away was the gentle suburb of Erinsborough. The only place where she had friends. Anthony had been murdered in a run in with drug dealers. The hostel was a nightmare. A spot of rain soaked Kayla's head, and she knew what she had to do. As quietly as possible, she fixed Ashley's pram to the frame, packed her few belongings, and since her room was on the ground floor, she slid everything out of the door, and ran away from the shelter, to the Hoyland's place. They wouldn't want her back, but she was desperate.

Just then, Kayla saw a sight that made her almost throw up. A green light, splashing blood, and….

Kayla was terrified and ran the rest of the way.

The doorbell rang, early the next morning. Steph , clad in a yellow dressing gown, and clutching some toast, stumbled to the door. She got a shock and a half, when she saw Kayla, and Ashley on the doorstep. Kayla was crying and looked exhausted.

" Kayla!" Steph exclaimed, a note of delight and surprise in her voice. " What are you doing here?"

Gasping, Kayla tried to explain." Anthony was murdered, so we went to the hostel. But the conditions were so awful, they made Ashley ill, mice and leaking roofs. I just gave up."

Steph took pity on her, and invited her in. Summer came downstairs, and Kayla steadied herself. " Hi, Summer. How was music school?"

Summer also steadied herself. " It was great. How are you and Ashley?"

Unfortunately for Kayla, Boyd was also coming downstairs. He spotted Kayla and stopped dead in his tracks. Kayla knew Boyd would never forgive her for running away. She was right. Boyd was angry. Very angry. He lost it.

" What the hell are you doing back here!" he snapped at Kayla.

" Listen, Boyd," Steph began, but Boyd interrupted her. " No, you listen. Kayla wrecked our lives, by running away, and I for one am not glad to see her back!"

As dignified as possible, Boyd stormed to the kitchen for breakfast. Kayla sank on to the stairs in shock. She knew Boyd would be unhappy to see her, but she didn't expect that. A thought about the horrible sight she had seen crossed her mind, and she had to confide in Steph, although she expected her to not believe her.

Steph however did believe her. She confided in Kayla that she had seen that as well, when she was 16 years old. The same age as Kayla


	2. What Ashley thinks on this

Chapter 2

Boyd stormed to his room in a fit of anger.

" How could Steph just welcome her back like that?" Boyd asked himself, setting his toast down on the desk, and kicking the bed. This did nothing to relieve his anger, but only gave him a very stubborn pain in his toe. He stared out of the window, and spotted Janae who ran over.

" Hey cutie, what's wrong?" Janae asked Boyd, sensing that he was very annoyed.

" Oh, nothing, only Steph's just welcomed Kayla back with open arms," Boyd's voice was angry.

" No! She ruined your lives." Janae was getting angry too.

" Tell me about it" Boyd moaned. Janae kissed him, until a smile came onto his face.

In the living room, Steph was holding Ashley while Summer made Kayla some breakfast.

Ashley thought she could recognise this person. She smelled nice and always sang to me, the baby thought, playing with Steph's big necklace to aid her concentration. And this place is nice and bright, not dark and leaky like the other house.

Summer came over with some toast. Ashley smelled the aroma and, feeling hungry, began to cry. Kayla rushed over.

" Is she hungry ?" Steph asked frantically.

"At the hostel, she would eat toast, so try her with that, " Kayla answered.

Sure enough, Steph broke one of Summer's slices into baby sized bits, and offered it to Ashley. She took it with a chubby fist, and stuffed it into her mouth.

" So Kayla, when did you see this?" Steph was a bit distracted by the baby in her arms, who was now munching toast.

" When I was coming in to Erinsbourough, I took the shortcut through the wood. It tried to take Ashley from her stroller."

Steph gave Ashley to Summer, and went to the phone. She took it into the next room, and reappeared ten minutes later.

" Who were you on the phone to?" Kayla inquired.

" The FBI."

Later that night Ashley was lying in her cot, and Kayla was sleeping on the couch. Ashley was tired but she was so excited about being in a house wasn't leaking and didn't have mice, that she couldn't sleep. Eventually her eyes closed

Next morning, schools were on holiday for a week, so Summer was around.

She and Kayla were playing with Ashley, so they didn't hear the door.

Steph answered.

" Agents Mulder and Scully. FBI"


End file.
